clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Stem
Jenna Stem is the mother of main character Eric Stem and a recurring character since the third season. She is very laid-back and liberal in terms of her views and how she raised her children. She worries more about Eric since her first son now has a drug problem and has nothing going for him. She is portrayed by Nikki DeLoach. Character History Season 3 In Catch My Breath, Jenna makes her first appearance when she and her husband walk in on Eric's birthday party with his friends and give him their gift to him first. Her husband throws a key at Eric and Jenna tells him to check the garage when he asks what it is. Having a pretty good idea of what it might be, Eric and his friends rush to the garage and is excited when he sees a new car. She asks if he likes it and he says he loves it as he hugs them both. They then let them get back to their party. She later offers Dex something when he comes over the next day and tells him that she hasn't seen him in forever. Season 4 In Mad World, she is concerned when Eric comes home during school with tears running down his cheeks. She asks if he's okay and tries to touch his face, but he slaps her hand away, shocking Jenna who asks what is the matter with him. When Eric smashes a family photo to the ground and says he wants his brother dead, Jenna is horrified and starts crying as Eric starts smashing his head into the wall, begging for him to stop. After Eric says that Justin killed Abby, she is shocked and confused. She gets even more scared when Eric says he wants to go to sleep and go away, thinking he might be considering suicide. Jenna holds her son as he cries into her shoulder and talks about how he hates the world and she apologizes about Abby dying and says she can't do anything to fix what happened even though she wishes she could. In Glitter in the Air, Jenna and Eric go to greet their new neighbors with a gift basket. She hands them the basket and says it's nothing when the new neighbor says they didn't have to. After she looks and sees what's in the bag, she tells them that since there isn't any booze, they reallt didn't have to, making Jenna feel uncomfortable. She introduces herself and Eric as does the new neighbor, Kaye. Kaye's daughter introduces herself saying Eric will love her because all of the boys do and Jenna looks completely astounded. Jenna then tries to start a conversation by asking why they picked this street to live on and Kaye explains they're only renting this place until their mansion is finished being built. Kaye then brings Jenna inside to show her some of her fashion work and Jenna agrees, but looks back at Eric and mouths "help." Minutes later, Jenna and Kaye come out as Jenna makes an excuse saying she has a lasagna in the oven. She tells them goodbye and grabs Eric so she can get out of there ASAP. As they speed away, she tells Eric that Kaye is a wackjob and Eric agrees and says her daughter is as well. Jenna mentions that something is very wrong about them and Eric says they are white privilege at its best, which Jenna agrees with as they get inside their house. Season 5 Appearances Relationships Trevor Stem * Married: Before Catch My Breath (324) Trivia * She has a strong dislike for Kaye and Lana. Quotes * "Check the garage." (First Line) * "She told me she would give me a discount on her clothes, so I could get a top for the low price of $15,000." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8